


His Day Off

by drabbletale



Series: Inspired by Tumblr [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Ectobiology, Glove Kink, M/M, Masturbation, Olfactophilia, Swapcest - Freeform, one sided swapcest, solo Papyrus, thinking about sans, which is apparently a real thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 18:58:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13014087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drabbletale/pseuds/drabbletale
Summary: Stretch had only meant to grab Blue’s bedding and head back out. It should have been a simple task that took seconds of being in his brother’s bedroom, but the moment he had seen his brother’s gloves laid out for him…Based on a picture from tumblr of Swap!Pap having some 'alone' time in Swap!Sans' bed... With his gloves.





	His Day Off

**Author's Note:**

> This drabble is based off a picture by beoteono, which I will NOT link here because it is super NSFW. But! If you are over 18, you should visit their blog and see the glowing ecto beauty that inspired this. haha

Stretch had only meant to grab Blue’s bedding and head back out. It should have been a simple task that took  _seconds_  of being in his brother’s bedroom, but the moment he had seen his brother’s gloves laid out for him…

 _Blue_ had only meant for them to get washed with everything else. Stretch was surprised that his brother would be willing to go to work without them, but apparently they really needed to be cleaned. The older brother was the only one to have the day off and as such, was put on laundry duty. 

He hadn’t meant to get side tracked…

There was no stopping himself when he saw them though. He gently traced his finger over where his brother’s knuckles would have sit. A shiver went down his spine and he grabbed the glove, moving to lay on his brother’s bed, his head resting on the pillow. 

Stretch held the glove above him in both of his hands. From close up, he could see every crease his brother had created from use, see minor grease stains from cooking… It was so easy to imagine his brother’s strong hand in the glove, fingers lingering over Stretch’s sternum.

He shifted his hips a bit, trying to get comfortable again as his erection started to swell in his pants. “why are your hands so  _big_ , brother? your fingers are… so thick…” He mumbled, lowering the glove to stroke his cheek, using his hand on the other side of it to press it firmly against him. 

He glanced at the clock on the bedside table, it’s red blinking numbers telling him that he still had over four hours before his brother would even  _start_  heading back home. Out of the corner of his eye socket, he saw the bright blue fabric of his brother’s bandanna tucked under the corner of the pillow he was laid on.

 _‘well, its laundry day right? he won’t find out. i… i’ll wash it all away.’_ His breathing sped up, and one of his hands left the glove to grab the bandanna and press it against his face. He deeply breathed in his brother’s scent, bone and snow and grease and so completely  _home_ that he couldn’t help the soft moan that escaped him. “s-sansy…” 

The hand still holding the glove moved to pull up his hoodie, just high enough to run its cold leather over each curve of his ribs and back down again. It teased the very tip of his dick through his pants and he hissed as it went back to stroke at his now exposed sternum. “f-fuck… bro…” 

The Blue in his mind lingered over him, grin mischievous as the glove only brushed his now throbbing cock through the fabric. Stretch’s breathing was erratic now and his pelvis arched up, though this Blue wasn’t quite ready to give him what he wanted. 

He gasped, letting the bandanna fall partially into his mouth and clamping down on it, clenching his teeth and rubbing his glowing orange tongue along it as the glove started to brush over his ribs again. “please, sans…” his voice was strained and muffled by the fabric. He had gotten worked up too fast, was already feeling the pull towards completion and Blue never liked his goals just being handed to him.

No, he’d want it to  _linger_ , to make Stretch wait…. “sh-shit…” He pulled the bandanna out of his mouth, throwing it above his head haphazardly, hand scrambling to grab the other glove. As the other hand finally started gentle strokes against his length through his pants, he wrapped his tongue around two of the fingers of the newly acquired glove.

He moaned as the taste of Blue’s every day life filled his senses. The eyes of the Blue in his mind sparkled, his brother chuckling as he gently squeezed his brother’s tongue and teased -  _fucking teased_  - his poor desperate big brother. He imagined Blue straddling his legs as one hand used only the tips of his fingers to stroke him.

“sans, c’mon… just… just give me… a-a little more…” 

_‘Not Very Patient, Are You Brother? You’ve Wanted This For So Long…’_

“oh stars, f-fuck…” his hips were thrusting up as his eyes closed, losing himself in his fantasy. “yes… yes, fuck, sans… i-it’s been so long…”

 _‘And Now You’re A Squirming Mess For Me, Hm? Can’t Even Get The Laundry Done Without My Help? Such A Dirty Man You Are, Brother.’_ A gloved hand finally,  _finally_  pulled down the top of his pants. His dick popped out immediately, already dripping from the head, the lightly glowing orange liquid a sharp contrast to the lovely blue of the glove it smeared on.

His head lolled to the side and he started licking, kissing, trying his damnedest to suck off the glove in his mouth as the other glove grabbed his dick and started to stroke. “g-guh… nnnm s-sans, i…”

_‘Don’t Speak Brother, I Told You To Clean My Gloves! Get That Tongue Working!’_

He was meeting the glove’s strokes with desperate and deep thrusts that used all the strength in his legs and hips, leaving him trembling. He was practically sobbing as he sucked and licked every inch of the glove he could get his tongue to cover. 

“i-i can’t… i’m gonna… sh-shit sans, p-p- _please_.” He was almost there, it was so close he could literally taste it. 

 _‘Mweh Heh Heh! I Knew You Wanted Me, But Who Knew How Quickly You’d Fall Apart For Me? Do It, Big Brother, Come For Me!’_  The Blue in his mind ripped the glove out of his mouth and tossed it aside, grabbing his dick tightly and in a few firm strokes Stretch was coming, his entire body shaking with the tremors of pleasure. 

“o-oh f-…. oh god…. s-sans! i love you, i love you, I lo-… a-ah… sssaaahhh-!” He turned on his side, just in time for him to release over his brother’s pretty blue quilt. He grabbed the pillow with his empty hand as his dick let out a few more bits of his release. He was left panting deeply, staring at the mess he had made and the nearly-destroyed gloves that lay in front of him. 

He glanced over his shoulder at the clock, panting even as he started to come down. He still had  _plenty of time yet_ , before Blue would be home.

**Author's Note:**

> I actually headcanon all the Sans' as being the older brother, but the picture's caption had it the other way around, so that's how I put it for the pic.
> 
> Do you guys prefer lowercase Paps (Swap, Fellswap, swapfell etc) to be the older brother or still the younger brother?


End file.
